Puppy Love
by PossessedbySoda
Summary: This is a very cute one-shot about Sasuke and Naruto that I created out of thin air one day... About a day when Sasuke gets mad and Naruto cheers him up! SasuNaru, I guess... Read and review, and I will love you forever! 3


This is a very RANDOM cute little one-shot about Sasuke and Naruto that I created out of thin air one day. The idea just wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it! You can probably already see that there's a bunch of bad language in the first two paragraphs there, but I just kinda disregard that.... (It just doesn't feel like an R fic at all! It's too cute to be rated R!) So...yeah... don't worry! The bad language stops!  
  
Read and enjoy! And if you would like to make my day, put in a word or two in a review! You have no idea how much I would love that! Seriously, if I get even only one review, I think I might die, I'd be so happy! And even if you don't review, read and enjoy, cuz that's what this is here for-- for Naruto-starved fans like you!  
  
Have fun!  
  
[ ( ) ][ ( ) ][ ( ) ][ ( ) ][ ( ) ][ ( ) ][ ( ) ][ ( ) ]  
  
Puppy Love  
  
"You nearly KILLED us, you IDIOT! Pulling a stunt like that!"  
  
Sasuke had never been so angry in his entire life! He was seething, stalking down the street beside a sullen Naruto. His dark hair whipped wildly about him in the breeze, and his eyes flashed sporadically into Sharingan, the blood red eyes burning holes into the unsuspecting people walking down the streets of Konoha. They all got out of the way VERY quickly....  
  
"You just HAD to fuck with them, didn't you?! You couldn't just LEAVE the Sand prisoners alone, could you? NO! You HAD to play your IDIOTIC little TRICKS on them! On JOUNIN, no less! We must be the fucking LUCKIEST bastards in the entire world not to die! No thanks to YOU, you FUCKING IDIOT!"  
  
"Shut up, Sasuke, you aren't making this any better. And stop fucking cussing, it's giving me a headache." Naruto knew Tsunade would be in a raging tower of fury when she found out about his little stunt. How was he to know that tortured prisoners of war had no sense of humor?  
  
"I'll shut up when I want to, you FUCKING idiot!" Sasuke screamed suddenly, jerking Naruto around by the shoulder to make him face him. A middle-aged lady walking down the street jumped about a foot in the air when she heard the shout, and quickly cleared the sidewalk. She ran off in the other direction, glancing back over her shoulder every once in a while in fear.  
  
The outburst also drew quite a bit of curious eyes, and people stopped to see what the disturbance was. Sasuke noticed this at once. Straightening in sudden discomfort, he cooled his temper and brought his emotions into rein once again. Or at least he tried.  
  
"Naruto," he seethed, hissing under his breath, trying not to draw any more attention to himself than necessary, "You don't seem to understand. We almost DIED. No, you almost KILLED us! And for a stupid prank, no less. Do you understand, Naruto?" He shot a murderous death glare at the blond when he saw him staring at the ground, paying no heed to him. He grabbed the blond's shirt collar and yanked him into the air, forcing the blond to look him in his flashing red eyes. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! We almost died! Imagine us, being killed by Sand jounins. HARMLESS sand jounins in a KONOHA prison! Do you understand what you would have DONE? You not only would have killed us, but you would've killed us in the most shameful way imaginable! We would've gone down as the stupid children who played with fire and got burned. I don't care if you get yourself killed, just don't involve ME in your prank-pulling plans!!"  
  
He shook Naruto for good measure, half-strangling the blue-eyed blond in midair.  
  
Naruto didn't say a word. He just stared down at Sasuke with a peculiar look in his eyes.  
  
The blue eyes clouded over strangely, and Sasuke suddenly felt a little ashamed of his outburst. He unwound slowly, setting Naruto back on the ground, his eyes returning to his normal, dark, emotionless black. The blond still didn't say a word. He just stared down at his feet, his face obscured in shadow.  
  
A bit put-off by the normally-hyper-blond's silence, Sasuke just stood there awkwardly, watching him. "Er..." He said hesitantly, not knowing quite what to say, "So be careful next time, ok? And don't drag me into your little pranks."  
  
He stiffly turned away to go, when he heard a soft, pain-choked whisper. "I'm....I'm really sorry...Sasuke..."  
  
Sasuke whirled about to face Naruto again, only to see the back of the blond-haired boy as he stumbled off in the other direction. He watched him go, then snarled to himself and whirled about again, stalking off toward his lonely home. What did he care about the boy's feelings? So what if he hurt him with his harsh words? He deserved all his harsh words and more! He almost got them KILLED over a stupid prank! How humiliating, and at the same time, how....horrible. It was terrifying how simple it could have been for that jounin to snuff his life out—just like that! Without even breaking a sweat.  
  
How terrifying, and how oddly....depressing....  
  
Was he really that weak?  
  
Sasuke just scowled and shoved the thought to the back of his twisted mind (a.n –...lol) stashing that memory with the loads of other terrible memories he didn't want to think about.  
  
He would forget, but definitely not forgive. That moron.... How did he manage to get under his skin so well? How did he manage to piss him off so easily? How did he manage to make his anger flare so quickly with the simplest of actions?  
  
Sasuke scowled again and stalked into his house, not thinking about it. He was going to have to take the day off, and maybe the next day too, to cool his anger.  
  
Stupid Naruto.  
  
The next morning.......  
  
Knock-knock-knock-knock!!  
  
"Sasuke? Are you awake?"  
  
Sasuke tumbled out of bed, covers and all, at the jarring sound of the knocks on the door. Sleepily rubbing at his eyes, he yawned and ran a hand through his tousled hair in slight confusion. What time was it? He looked at the clock. And stared in disbelief.  
  
It was fucking 6:00 in the morning!! Who the hell was waking him up at this ungodly hour?!  
  
Sasuke pulled himself up from the floor, not even bothering to change out of his baggy black pajama pants and shirt. Whoever this was had BETTER have a good reason for waking him up, or they were going to quickly find out that he wasn't a very kind morning person....  
  
He yanked the door open, eyes bleary from lack of sleep, and snapped, "What do you want?"  
  
"Hiya, Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke blinked as the early morning light shone upon the fluffy cornflower hair and bright orange outfit of the number-one most unpredictable ninja of Konoha. He stared blankly for a moment, then his face slowly transformed into a murderous scowl. It was Naruto. Naruto was waking him up this early in the morning. If he hadn't wanted to kill Naruto already, he certainly would have now.  
  
Not even bothering to ask for an explanation, Sasuke pulled himself back inside and started to shut the door on him.  
  
"Wait!" Naruto yelled loudly, too loudly for this early in the morning. He pushed on the door as Sasuke tried to close it, gasping, "Wait! I want to give you something!"  
  
Losing patience completely, Sasuke let go of his side of the door, and Naruto tumbled ungracefully inside with a yelp of surprise.  
  
"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke said impatiently, voice dripping with acid. "What the hell are you doing at my door at 6:00 in the morning?!" His Sharingan were flashing again in annoyance, only adding to the wild look that his clothes and rumpled hair weren't helping.  
  
Naruto jumped up hastily, holding something in his arms that Sasuke couldn't quite see in the dim morning light. "I just wanted to give you a little present...."  
  
He stammered and flushed in embarrassment when he saw Sasuke's glare of surprised suspicion. "To-to make up for yesterday! Here! He's all yours!"  
  
Naruto held out the little bundle, handing it to a very confused Sasuke. Cradling the small blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms, Sasuke was surprised when it started struggling. He bent his head down to better see the strange gift—  
  
And jerked his head back up as he felt a small warm tongue lap at his cheek. He nearly dropped the bundle in surprise. Unwinding the struggling thing from the blanket, he held it up to the sunlight that was just starting to peek up over the edge of the eastern border. And he scarcely believed what he saw.  
  
It was a puppy. A cute, little puppy with long floppy ears and the most heart-warming soft brown eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Sasuke couldn't do anything but stare at the puppy as it twisted playfully in his grasp, nipping at his arm lightly. He was shocked to say the least.  
  
Naruto grinned in the doorway. "You like him? I was thinking about how empty your house is, seeing as it's only you living here, and how lonely it must be, so.... I thought that maybe you'd like a companion! It's the least I can do for you after almost getting us killed yesterday. His cheerful demeanor might just cheer you up, Sasuke!"  
  
Naruto flashed a fox-like grin at Sasuke, who was still staring at his new puppy (the dog was currently trying to eat his hand, his small tail wagging madly). He turned from Sasuke's house and ran off before the boy had the chance to protest.  
  
Sasuke stared after the retreating form of Naruto, absently bringing the wriggling puppy closer into his arms. He stood there in the rising morning light, the gray dawn shifting into a clear blue color, promising a perfect day. A slight breeze blew past Sasuke and teased his hair, the strands falling softly to either side of his face. The puppy licked his face again, the playful tongue once again darting out to the stoic boy's cheek.  
  
And then Sasuke did something that very few people had ever been blessed to see.  
  
He smiled.  
  
And it was not the fleeting smile of momentary amusement or irony. This smile started slowly, his icy glare softening and his stance relaxing. The tight rein Sasuke usually kept on his emotions dissolved, and his lips curved up in a smile that was both wistful and truly happy.  
  
'Naruto,' he thought as he brought the puppy inside, setting him down to play and explore his new house. The little fluffball took off immediately, its energy lighting up the gloomy room.  
  
Sasuke's smile never faded from his face as he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. 'How do you do that? How do you make me melt inside whenever you smile at me like that? How do you make me transform from anger to happiness in the blink of an eye? How do you always know how to cheer me up? And why can I never stay mad at you?'  
  
Sasuke could see the clear blue sky from where he sat at the table, the puppy twisting around his ankles with a single-mindedness that Sasuke couldn't help but grin at.  
  
........He could tell it was the start of a very good day.........  
  
Owari.  
  
Sooooooo, how'd you like it? This is the first one-shot (is that what this is?? I'm not sure, I'm new here....) that I've ever made! And I'd really love it if you'd review it! You have no idea how happy it would make me to see that someone has read my story! Even if you loved it, hated it, or really don't have anything to say about it, it would make my day just to see that someone has read my strange ramblings!  
  
So if you would like to earn my eternal love and gratitude, just press that little button there at the bottom! Come on, don't be shy! Say what you feel about my story! Even if you wanna flame! Right, Naruto?  
  
Naruto: "Right! She can get very hyper about me and Sasuke.... And if you tell her what you think about the story here, she'll probably be your best friend for life!" (grins)  
  
Sasuke: (darkly) "Yeah, either that or die from happiness..."  
  
Well, you heard the Cute Ones! Review! ....Please...? :D [ ( ) ] bows Arigatou gozaimasu! 


End file.
